1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is related to a wood toter. More specifically, this invention provides a wheeled carrier for hauling logs or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,961 by Low teaches a mobile log caddy. U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,196 by McDaniel illustrates a hand truck having a handle so that the same may be transported from one location to another. U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,847 by Born discloses a wheeled cart having a single handle and wheels so that articles may be carried on the platform disposed between the wheels. None of the foregoing prior art teaches the wheeled cart of this invention.